


A Long Awaited Sequel

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [20]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fisting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm, JT, and Tally finally find time to spend another night together.Sequel to Day 12,A Small Loss and a Big Win---Day 20: Edging
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Long Awaited Sequel

Life got in the way for a while, and while Malcolm saw JT plenty at work, he didn’t see him in any other capacity. They were both plain busy with their professional and personal lives. There were no hard feelings. Just want. _Anticipation_.

(Malcolm came so many times thinking about JT’s fist.

JT could _always_ tell by the way he acted the next day.)

They exchanged looks. Texts. Tally even got a hold of his number and started talking to him about anything and everything, not just the night they’d spent together. Malcolm liked that, too. It was nice to have friends, because that’s what he considered them now, and though Gil made it clear he didn’t want to know what was really going on between them, he was also happy for Malcolm and okay with letting him and JT work together as long as they kept up the same standards.

They both did. They were of one mind on that.

So, when they finally did have time, they set up a date. A date, because JT suggested they do it the same way they had the first time, just without Eve. They’d meet at the bar. They’d play pool (with Malcolm losing, though that was more jokingly implied, and Malcolm didn’t dispute it), and then, once they had their fill, all three of them would retire to the Tarmel residence. 

And then Major Crimes got a big case. One that required stakeouts and came with added pressure from Gil’s superiors to solve before the city really started to see the NYPD as the fools the media was already calling them. 

They rescheduled. 

And then Tally found out she was pregnant. Malcolm was the first one they told, before family even, and he was genuinely happy for them and more than understanding that their time together had to be pushed off again while she and JT got used to their new impending responsibility and what it meant for them and their families as a whole. 

They rescheduled.

Malcolm groans in frustration, not pleasure, throwing an arm across his face and valiantly trying to ignore the mess on his stomach. 

Tally rubs his thigh soothingly with a slick hand. “We’re all a little tightly wound,” she tells him.

It would be nice if he could disappear right now, but nothing _ever_ works out that easily for Malcolm Bright. “It’s been a while,” he says into the crook of his elbow. A while since he’d seen them. A while since he’d had the time to take care of himself.

“Neither of us mind, bro,” JT insists as he comes back from the bathroom with a damp cloth, which he uses to wipe the drying come off his pale stomach. 

Tally hums. “Do you think you could go again?”

Malcolm peeks down at her. “Maybe?” He certainly hopes so. He barely had two of her fingers in him before his back was arching and his brain fizzled out, and while, logically, he knows it’s because he’s been waiting for this moment for literal months, it’s disappointing to feel like he’s wasted it. Who knows when the next time they’ll be able to get together will be? Especially when it took this long to come together a second time. 

Instead of talking again, she rubs a still slick finger against his loosened rim. 

The motion sends sharp little sparks of pleasure down his spine. “Yeah,” he says breathily, even though his cock hasn’t quite stirred again yet. “I think I can.”

JT gets on the bed next to him and immediately latches onto his neck to leave a mark there. He rests his hand on Malcolm’s stomach, pointedly avoiding his length. 

Tally takes her time. Before, she’d gone slow but had a finger in him by now. Now, she keeps her touch light against his rim as she coaxes him back to hardness. 

He groans, this time in an altogether different kind of frustration. Their touches are skating close to what he wants, what he _needs_ , but each brush is just shy of satisfying. His hips move a little as he tries to worm closer to Tally’s teasing.

The hand on his stomach holds him down. JT pulls back, brows raised and a smile twitching at his swollen lips. 

Tally shifts away and lays a kiss on his thigh. “I don’t think you want fast again,” she says knowingly.

Malcolm groans, because she’s right. His first orgasm of the night was disappointing, annoyingly so, and the last thing he wants is a repeat. “You’re going slower than before,” he points out.

In response, all she does is hum.

“You can handle slow,” JT says confidently.

Enough so that Malcolm shivers, half-believing him already. He breathes in. “Okay.”

The teasing touches are back. JT’s hand gentles on him, soothes his stomach taut with impatience. Tally’s finger circles his rim again and again and again.

A moment later, he gets the tip of one as a reward. Malcolm moans into JT’s mouth at the unexpected progression. His body spasms, but he forces himself to stay as still as possible. 

She dips it in, slowly feeding him more in incremental thrusts until her entire finger is in.

Malcolm loses track of time as he earns a second. And a third. And a fourth. His eyes burn as she moves all four in and out at an agonizing pace, and he’s not sure exactly when he started crying from it all, but he can feel the dampness on his cheeks.

JT kisses the trails as he rubs little circles on his stomach. “Just a little more, man.”

 _Just a little more_ takes what feels like an eternity. Malcolm keeps hoping, keeps begging for the next pass to be the one where she finally tucks her thumb and gives him that final stretch. He thinks it must be coming soon. It _must_ be. How long have they even been here? The blinds are drawn, and the sun was already down, so he can’t use that as a measurement. The Tarmels don’t have a clock in their bedroom, either. No, they just use their phones. 

Malcolm’s pretty sure he actually sobs when the moment comes. He cries out and wrenches his head to the side, because he probably, _definitely_ would have come again just now if not for the warmth of JT’s hand holding the base of his cock in just the right way. “JT,” he groans.

“Hold on for me,” JT says plainly.

And how can Malcolm say no to that? He nods, dazed. 

As soon as his breath evens out again, as soon as he no longer needs the hand on him, JT pulls it away, leaving him shivering until Tally takes over with her free hand. 

Malcolm blinks. There’s a cock in front of his face then. It’s JT’s, of course, and he leans in and takes it into his mouth clumsily, greedy and uncoordinated. 

The sound JT makes sounds like a gut punch. 

Malcolm tries to use his typical finesse. He tries to swallow and suck and take JT in deep, but it’s so difficult.

JT winds a gentle hand in his hair, guides him.

Tally starts to move her arm. Her hand is still around the base of his cock. 

Malcolm whines around the bulk in his mouth. He sucks harder, sloppier. Drool drips down his chin. 

JT curses.

Tally moves her arm. Removes the hand on his cock. 

Malcolm — Malcolm _howls_ and comes and swallows and grasps at JT’s hips and loses his mind. 

(Both men watch as she pulls out her favorite vibe to take care of herself, to put on a show for them and them only, the swell of her stomach peeking out from underneath the drape of her black babydoll.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
